


AH Florist and Gifts

by fryingpanofdoomwrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kinda Fluffy, No Dialogue, but not really, flower shop au, kinda based on real events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fryingpanofdoomwrites/pseuds/fryingpanofdoomwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gavin was four, he was adopted by Geoff and Griffon. They weren't the most normal parents, but they were his and he was theirs. And his favorite place on earth was their flower shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AH Florist and Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kinda based on true events but not. My grandfather and mother own a flower shop and some of the stories about Gavin are things that happened to me while I grew up and worked in the shop, given several changes for the sake of the people I'm actually writing about. So, enjoy and feel free to ask questions.

When Gavin was four, he was adopted by Geoff and Griffon.  They weren't your average parents for sure, full arms of tattoos and piercings that would normally make kids run, intrigued Gavin.  He was curious about them, and when they told him he was coming home with them, he couldn't be happier.  He wasn't old enough for school, so each day, he got up with his parents, got dressed, ate breakfast and went to the shop.

Some days he'd hid under a display table out front with a VHS player and his videos, other days he'd help out his mom as she made arrangements, running to grab flowers from the cooler, others he'd go out with his dad on deliveries, being the cute and getting pats on the head.  He loved the shop, and everyone loved him, his parents and their employees;  Kara, who took orders and answered the phone always went to buy him an ice cream from the corner store, Caiti, who let him pick out flowers for her arrangements, and Jack who would take him on deliveries just like his dad would.

When Gavin was five, his parents adopted another baby boy, Caleb.  He was still a baby, so Griffon would take a flower box, put some blankets and pillows down and let Caleb sleep there when she had to work.  Gavin loved his baby brother, and couldn't wait till he was old enough to show him all the best hiding spots in the store.  The only bad thing that Gavin could say about Caleb was whenever regular customers came in, they always wanted to see the baby, not him.

When Gavin was seven, his parents decided to hire a few teenagers.  Lindsay and Barbara were both really nice.  They'd pay attention to Gavin and Caleb when they were in the store, and even played with them sometimes.  Gavin had started elementary school, so was only in the shop in the afternoons, but both girls were wonderful, worked at the shop until they graduated and went off to school.  Gavin missed them.

When Gavin was eleven he attends his first wedding.  Jack and Caiti decided to get married, of course with Griffon and Geoff doing the flowers.  Gavin and Caleb shared the role of ring barer.  Neither boy were too happy about wearing monkey suits, taking after their father who pouted right along with them.  After the wedding, Jack and Caiti moved to Australia, to be closer to her family.  So, Geoff and Griffon hired a guy called Ryan.  He was kinda like Jack, only he talked about cows and was kinda creepy at times. Gavin got used to it.

When Gavin was thirteen he attends his first funeral.  Ryan had gotten cancer, and died.  Gavin didn't cry, Caleb did, and so did Ryan's family, but Gavin didn't cry.  He was sad though, Ryan was a cool guy.

When Gavin was fourteen he and his best friend Dan discovered slow-motion filming.  One of Gavin's neighbor's owned a camera and let Dan and Gavin play around with it.  It was the first time in Gavin's life that he didn't think about taking over the shop.

When Gavin was sixteen he starts working in the shop every Saturday to save up money.  Customers recognized him; it was kinda awkward when one guy pulled Gavin into a hug exclaiming how he remembered him when he was small enough to fit under the counter! Half the time his mom laughed when he asked who they were after everything was done.  The more Gavin worked in the store, dealt with customers and answered phones the more Gavin realized that this wasn't what he wanted to do.

There was one guy though, his name was Matt Hullum, though Gavin just called him Mr. Hullum.  He came in every Saturday for a rose for his wife.  He and Gavin talked about life and school, and gave him tons of advice.  Every time Matt leaves the shop with his rose, Gavin walks into the back and tells his mom that Mr. Hullum is invited to his wedding.

Also, Gavin discovered his hate of prom.  Prom and homecoming. And Valentine's Day. Then there was Christmas and Thanksgiving and Mother's Day. They all sucked when you worked in a flower shop.  But especially prom. Guys who didn't know what they were doing, mom's who cared too much and of course the kids who walked in ten minutes before the store closed expecting the perfect corsage or boutonniere even though they were ABOUT TO CLOSE AND YOU SHOULD HAVE ORDERED IT A WEEK AGO!

Yeah, prom and homecoming sucked the most.

When Gavin's seventeen he goes to his second wedding, Lindsay, who used to work for his parents, invited the entire family to her wedding (flowers of course done by his mother).  She marries someone named Michael Jones.  It was beautiful, he could see how happy she was.

When Gavin was eighteen, he went off to college for film. Dan went to the military.  He misses his parents, he misses his best friend, his brother, but he loves school.  He makes films and studies hard.

When Gavin was twenty his parents help out his old school, giving a job to a kid named Ray.  He was nice, played a bit too many video games, stayed up too late on school nights, but he was a good kid.  Later that year he starts dating a girl named Meg.  The red headed spitfire was an actress in one of his films and after a few dates they hit it off.

During the summer, around Mother's Day, Gavin gets into a car crash.  He walks away with a few scratches and bruises.  He should have died, he could have died.  He doesn't know why it rattles him like it does, but it does.

When Gavin is twenty-two he graduates from college and moves to California from Austin, and finds a job at an up and coming film production company weirdly called Rooster Teeth.  Meg moves out there with him, starting up her acting career.

When Gavin is twenty-five he and Meg get married.  Of course his mom does the flowers, Caleb is his best man, Dan gets time off, Jack and Caiti come from Australia, Kara and Barbara turn up, Mr. Hullum comes with his wife, she thanks Gavin for all the roses, Ryan's family even comes, and Lindsay's little girl is the flower girl.  Gavin pretends the his father didn't cry.

When Gavin is thirty his parents retire (part time), handing the shop over to Caleb.  Gavin visits as often as he can, as much as he didn't want to work there forever, he still loved the shop.

When Gavin is forty-two Caleb has to sell the shop.  It breaks too many hearts.  Gavin comes home for almost a month, helps Caleb and his parents pack up.  They remember hiding watching VHS' under the tables out front, how customers watched the two of them grow up.  How Gavin's two kids, and Caleb's future family wouldn't be able to have the same thing.

When they lock the doors for the last time, Gavin cries.  He didn't cry when he got married, he didn't cry when either of his children were born, but looking up at the green and black logo on the door.  The place where he grew up, he cries.  He doesn't know why, it was just a store.

But it really wasn't just a store.

It was a playhouse.

It was a job.

It was a home.


End file.
